The Ultimate Betrayal
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Takes place after Aftershock part 2: The Titans think Terra and Slade are gone, but what happens when several months later Terra returns, this time for Revenge. Beast Boy has recently discovered his feelings for Raven, but will he be able to tell her before Terra returns and causes chaos or will it be too late?
1. Betrayed

**Chapter One**: Betrayed

**Note: **This fanfic takes place after the episodes 'Aftershock part 2'.

* * *

Beast Boy sulked as he lay on Terra's bed, crying after learning the 'beautiful blonde' had betrayed him, and his team, crying because she was now petrified. He had been in Terra's room for the whole afternoon, much to the other Titans worry.

"Can we go check on friend Beast Boy, now?" Starfire asked, sounding worried. She was with Robin, Raven and Cyborg in the Main Room, talking about the events that had just happened.

Robin looked at Starfire then Raven, and Cyborg. "I'll go and talk to him." He volunteered first, then left the room.

Raven was busy meditating, though in her mind she was angry with Terra, after what happened. She could never forgive her. '_Betraying my friends is one thing, but betraying my crush is another...Terra's crossed the line and I refuse to find a way to bring her back!'_ Raven thought, with a frown.

"Friend, Raven, will you find the spell to bring Terra back? Robin told us earlier that we'll find a way to bring her back!" Starfire wondered, trying her hardest not to cry. She was confused on why Terra betrayed them but she still liked her and wanted her back.

"You guys can, but I refuse to play any part into bringing Terra back!" Raven replied, folding her arms after stopping meditating for a moment.

"But Raven, she cannot stay as a statue forever...She'll starve!" Starfire began.

"So what? I don't care if she starves, she can rot for all I care!" Raven snapped, returned to meditating. "I HATE her."

Starfire sighed, she hated it when Raven was in one of her stubborn moods. "But Raven, you cannot hate Terra surely! I'm positive that she did not mean to 'betray us.' I'm sure it's all Slade's doing!"

"She did mean it! She's evil, always has been always will be!" Raven then said no more and went back to meditating.

Starfire sighed, wishing there was a way to bring her friend Terra back.

"Sorry Star, but I'm agreeing with Raven on this one!" Cyborg began.

"But..." Starfire began, before receiving a glare from Raven. She quickly went quiet.

* * *

An hour later, Robin came back in the Main Room, looking worried.

"I went into Terra's room, Beast Boy was there, curled up in his dog form, sulking. He refused to listen to me. Maybe Star can go next?" Robin announced, folding his arms. "I kept trying to tell him that there's no way we could possibly bring Terra back and he'd have to get over her eventually."

'_Go figure that Terra would have my crush brainwashed!'_ Raven thought with a scowl. She quickly wiped the scowl off her face.

Starfire left the room, only half an hour later she came back, looking miserable.

"He will not do the talk with me. He said he wanted to be alone!" Starfire announced, sadly standing next to Robin.

"I'll go next." Cyborg got up from the couch then left the room. Only coming out twenty minutes later, looking more worried then ever. "He refuses to talk to me too. Rae looks like it's your turn!"

Raven sighed. "Fine!" She got up and made her way to Terra's room. '_Beast Boy, you have to learn to get over the traitor... There are other girls who love you, girls like me.'_

* * *

Beast Boy sulked on Terra's bed, with his head resting on her former pillow. '_Terra...I am already missing you so much..'_ Beast Boy thought, repetitively. '_The others are trying to tell me to get over it...But I won't listen. I loved you Terra, and you betrayed me...WHY?! WHAT did we do wrong? WHAT did I do wrong?' _

His thoughts were cut out after hearing the door open.

"Beast Boy?" Raven used her calm and gentle voice to speak to him, a voice he had never heard Raven use before.

Beast Boy looked up, sorrowfully, with his ears flat down, his tail tucked between his legs. He sulked and whined. "I suppose your hear to yell at me too...Rob and Cy told me to get over Terra...But I can't...I just can't..." Tears poured down his face, once again as he turned into his human form. "I just can't get over the fact that she betrayed us, and I thought she loved me..."

Raven sat down on the bed with him, placing his arms around his neck gently, pulling him into a hug. "I'm not here to yell at you. Sure, you and I have our ups and downs. I'm only here to comfort you. I know how you feel B.."

Beast Boy hugged Raven back, she was the first Titan that had hugged him, since he wouldn't let Robin, Starfire or Cyborg enter the room. Beast Boy sighed. "What should I do Raven? About Terra...How can I get over her? The others are trying to tell me to get over her." Raven let go of Beast Boy and sighed.

"Honestly I'm not sure, I have never had to deal with breakups, since I've never had a boyfriend before." Raven shrugged, she got up then looked at Beast Boy. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." She got up and began to walk towards the door.

Beast Boy sighed once more, he felt miserable. He looked at her again and watched as she left the room. Moments later he decided to follow after her.

* * *

**Back in the Main Room...**

"Ten Bucks say they have a huge fight!" Robin smirked, looking at Cyborg.

"Twenty bucks say that they're just casually talking." Cyborg grinned.

Starfire looked at the two Titans and sighed. "Perhaps they are just doing the boy and the girl talk?" She wondered. "Or talking about the dating?"

Robin raised an eye brow. "I doubt they'd be dating Star...Not after what had just happened, the timing doesn't seem right. I don't think Raven would like to feel like a 'Rebound' girl."

"Please, Robin what is a Re-bound girl?" Starfire blinked, staring at him in confusion.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in a dark and creepy liar in the outskirts of Jump City...**

"HAHAHA! I can't believe those Titans actually fell for our plan! They think we're actually gone! Oh gosh! The look on the Beast Boy's face is priceless! He actually thought I loved him! Should we go onto phase two of our plan now Slade?" A familiar blonde's voice chuckled sinisterly as she looked at Slade.

"You did a great job Terra. I'm proud to call you as my Apprentice. You made a better Apprentice then Robin ever did. No, not yet. Let's lay low for a month or two, then you can appear again in Titans Tower, then, you may work on plan two!" Slade told her, as he leaned against the walls. "Then if you run into trouble, I'll come and help you to destroy the Titans!"

* * *

**A week later...**

Beast Boy smiled as he walked into the kitchen to help himself to breakfast one morning, he hummed a tune as he made himself some Tofu Waffles.

"Glad to see your back to your happy normal self." He heard Raven comment, she had made herself a herbal Tea and was now sitting at the table, drinking it.

Beast Boy turned around and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rae!"

Raven shrugged. "I still can't find a way to restore Terra's life unfortunately, I've looked through all of my books and found nothing!"

"But there has to be a way to restore Terra's life! She cannot stay as she is forever!" Starfire gasped, she was making some strange alien breakfast.

"We'll find a way, when we do we'll give Terra ONE I MEAN ONE more chance of being a Titan! IF she destroys that chance, I'll never forgive her." Robin joined in the conversation.

"PFT! I already refuse to forgive her." Raven muttered.

"But friend Raven, you must forgive Terra. She might not have meant what she did, what if Slade did all of the controlling?" Starfire wondered.

"ENOUGH ABOUT TERRA!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted. "Shesh! Can't a guy have Tofu Waffle in peace without his friends rambling on about his former lover?"

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg stared at him in surprise.

"You mean, your over her now?" Robin blinked, smiling in relief.

"Duh!" Beast Boy replied and continued making his Waffles. "Besides, there's someone else I like more then Terra now."

The Titans stared at him even more in surprise.

Robin gave him the 'It had better not be Starfire look.'

"Don't worry Rob! It's not Star who I like..." Beast Boy winked to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"GNH! HEYAHGH! OOF! Take this Raven and that heeyah!" Terra attacked a Raven robot, and destroyed it with her powers. "If only that was the real deal! Bring in the other Titans, Slade!" The Robot was like a Slade bot but instead of looking like Slade, it looked like Raven.

"Are you sure? There's four more of the main Titans then there are the ones from Titans East..." Slade's voice mumbled away.

"I'm positive, I wanna get rid of these worthless TITANS! I'm so SICK of seeing them! Especially that green creep!" Terra replied, as she kicked at the now broken down Raven robot.

"Okay, if you wish.." Slade pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand. A green robot bird flew into the training area. Terra smirked watching the robot bird turning into 'Beast Boy'.

"Terra...I thought you loved me...Why are you doing this to me?" The Beast Boy Robot asked, as it looked pitifully at her.

"PFT! You thought wrong you idiot! I never loved you, I was faking it! FAKING IT! YA HEAR ME FAKING IT!" Terra screamed at the Robot, as if it was the real Beast Boy.

"But Terra.." The Robot began, sounding miserable.

"ENOUGH BUTT'S! YOU'LL Be sitting on your own very shortly!" Terra hissed. She used her powers and summoned a boulder from nowhere, she then made it fly above the Beast Boy Robot's head.

"Any last words, Beast Boy?" Terra smirked, treating the robot as if it was the real Teen Titan.

"I love you...Terra!" That was all the Beast Boy robot got to say, before it got flattened by the boulder.

"PFT! I hate you." Terra smirked, watching the sparks on the now broken Beast Boy Robot. "NEXT ONE PLEASE!"

"As you wish!" Slade muttered, pressing a button on the remote. He was proud of Terra's training. "We're nearly there Terra...Give it a week's time then we can strike back!"

* * *

**Back with the Titans..**

Beast Boy sighed as he sat up on the Titans Tower Roof, he rest his chin in his hands and sighed again as he looked over the city. '_Terra...Why? Why did you betray us? What did I do to you to make you act this way? Did I do something wrong to destroy our relationship? *sniff* Oh Terra, you have absolutely no idea how much I miss you!'_ Tears began to run down Beast Boy's face.

"I knew I'd find you up here." Beast Boy heard Raven say.

Beast Boy turned around and watched the Goth Titan walking towards him. He smiled and looked at her, wiping the tears away as she came to sit with him.

"You miss her, don't you?" Raven looked at Beast Boy, sorrowfully. _'__Beast Boy, Terra's no good for you, why can't you see that I love you...'_

"More then anyone in the world...She meant a lot to me...It's hard for me to get over her." Beast Boy replied, sounding miserable.

Silence filled the air as Raven tried to find the right words to say to him, she knew it wasn't the right time to tell him her feelings to him. She sighed then decided to start meditating on the roof with him.

* * *

Even when Raven was meditating next to him, Beast Boy couldn't forget about Terra, he began crying once again, much to her annoyance.

"Terra...Why? Why did you do this to us? And me?!" Beast Boy sobbed, forgetting that Raven was next to him.

"Because...She's a villain, she's always has been and always will be. Terra is nothing but a waste of time, there are other girls out there for you Beast Boy, girls who will never betray you." Raven got up then left the roof, she couldn't bare it when Beast Boy was crying over Terra. '_Girls like me...Why can't you see that?'_

* * *

**Several months later...**

The Titans had recently got back home from Japan. Starfire and Robin were the happiest of the Titans, and almost inseparable.

Beast Boy was still hurting inside, trying to forget about Terra, but he couldn't. He sighed as he looked at Robin and Starfire, who were sitting on the couch, hugging and kissing one another. He gave them a smile then walked out of the Main Room. He made his way to his room, only bumping into Raven on the way, who was reading a book. The book fell out of her hands and onto the floor, after the two bumped into each other.

"Oops! Heh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Beast Boy quickly picked the book up for Raven and gave it to her, looking at her as he did. His eyes met hers, and a new feeling swept over him, a feeling that he liked. He stood there for a while, looking at Raven. '_You know...I never really noticed how beautiful Raven is...until now...'_ He thought to himself.

"It's okay...I should've watched where I was going...Thanks!" Raven replied, gently taking the book from Beast Boy. Silence filled the air for a moment, as Raven went to find the page she was up to.

"Well um...I'll be seeing you around..." Raven then left to go to the kitchen for a Herb Tea.

Beast Boy watched her leave. '_I can't believe I'm falling in love with Raven...I should've fallen for her from the start, instead of Terra. How blind am I? Raven is more beautiful then Terra...More beautiful then anyone in the world.'_

* * *

**Back with Slade and Terra...**

"Good work Terra...Tomorrow we will strike..Then one by one the Titans will fall..." Slade smirked, looking at Terra, who had just defeated an army of Raven robots, she had gotten a lot stronger with her training.

"Excellent...I'll do the sob story and convince them that I was controlled by you and am now cured...I've got my plans sorted out...And how to fool each Titan, convincing them to trust me again." Terra grinned, folding her arms, as she stood on a broken Raven Robot. "The First Titan that will go down is that witch!"

Slade nodded. "I have trained you well..Rest up you've got a busy schedule ahead." He gave her a rare smile then left the room.

"I can't wait to start..." Terra grinned, hugging herself. "Beast Boy will be the second Titan to fall down...Mwahahahaha!" She laughed sinisterly.

* * *

**What are Slade Terra's plans?  
Will Terra be able to destroy Raven?  
How will Terra convince the Titans to trust her again?  
What will Beast Boy do about his feelings for Raven?**

**Find out in the next chapter ^_^  
**

**Note:** I am also seeking Teen Titans Roleplayers, if anyone's up for roleplaying Teen Titans, feel free to Message me!


	2. Terra's plan Part 1

**Chapter Two:** Terra's Plan Part 1!

* * *

Early the next day, Beast Boy woke up and made his way down to Terra's statue, only to find Raven there with her books and chanting some words, trying to find a spell to bring Terra back. Lit candles were spread around Terra's statue, a few books floated in the air as Raven read through them.

"I thought you didn't care about Terra." Beast Boy began, as he watched Raven in surprise.

"I don't...I'm just doing this for the Team, not me." Raven replied, as she went on with her chanting.

Beast Boy watched her for a while, wondering what Terra will be like when she returns to life. Wondering if he had the same feelings of love for Terra when she returns.

"Raven..." Beast Boy quietly whispered her name, as he watched her.

Raven heard him whisper her name but continued on with her chanting, in attempts to restore Terra's life. So far much to Beast Boy's disappointment, nothing has happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Slade and Terra made their way into cave, where Terra's statue was, meaning to remove it so it looked like Terra's spell has really brokenl. Terra was the first to pick up that someone was in the cave, after hearing chanting of some sort. Slade stayed quiet, with his ears listening to the chanting.

Muffled voices were then heard, followed by the sound of someone getting up, at last food steps. Terra stayed quiet until the footsteps left, staying in the shadows she made her way to where her statue was, only seeing nobody there. She sighed in relief and signaled to Slade, to help her to remove the statue.

Together the two villains removed Terra's statue and hid it somewhere. "Now your plans can get into action, Terra." Slade commented quietly, worried that someone might be there." He then left Terra alone.

Terra nodded. Once Slade left, Terra made her hair untidy, she tore a few holes in her clothes, she scraped some sand off the ground and smeared it over her face, hoping it would make her look like the spell had broken. '_Alright...Now I'm ready..._' She thought, smirking. She made her way to Titans Tower entrance.

* * *

**Back with the Titans...**

"I've tried everything...All the spells I could think of and nothing could bring Terra back..." Raven began, as she leaned her back against the wall in the Main Room, with her hood off. Before she could say anything else, the alarm went off. She was in the Main Room with the other Titans, telling them the results of the spells she had found.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT_!" The alarm cried out, making the room flashing red and white.

Beast Boy looked at Raven sadly, then gasped when the alarm went off.

"Titans GO!" Robin demanded, thinking it could be a villain. The Titans made their way to the Main entrance, and stopped in shock and surprise, seeing Terra there.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Terra smiled sweetly to them, looking tired out and exhausted.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy chirped, running up to her, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist happily. "We've got so much to tell you! I'm glad Raven's spell worked at last! I guess it just took time!" For some reason Beast Boy felt uncomfortable hugging Terra, he tried to forget about the feeling and looked at Raven then back to Terra. '_Why do I feel uncomfortable hugging Terra? Is it because of my new feelings for Raven?'_ He thought to himself.

"I thought you didn't care about me!" Terra looked at Raven, smiling because Beast Boy hugged, she returned the hug.

"Hardly! Never missed you for a second." Raven replied, folding her arms "It was much nicer without you. PFT! I don't even care about you at all, I only restored your life for Beast Boy's sake and the others."

"Friend! Terra, it has been...Too long! We all have missed you so very much!" Starfire chirped, flying over to Terra's side, smiling happily.

Robin smiled, although he couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable about Terra being back in the Team, he imagined Raven would feel the same way. "Welcome back Terra, we're glad to have you on the Team again."

"I'm not!" Raven muttered, glaring at Terra. "How can we even trust her again?" She then looked at Robin in concern.

"She's Terra! She's easy to trust, and love" Beast Boy sighed happily at the last part. With his arms now around the blonde's waist. He seemed to have forgotten the feeling he had earlier and smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes, she then stood next to Starfire.

"Look! I know you still hate me for what I did, but it was all Slade's doing. He was the one who controlled me!" Terra began, as she looked at Raven.

Raven was about to open her mouth to say something to Terra, but got interrupted by Robin.

Feeling as if a fight was about to break out between the two Titans, Robin decided to change topic.

"Well, since your back Terra, Beast Boy can show you around the Tower, Star and I have a date to go on a bit later on tonight." Robin announced, as he and the other Titans made their way to the Main Room.

"Why don't Terra and I go on a double date with you and Star?" Beast Boy suggested, smiling at the idea, completely forgetting about his new founded feelings for Raven.

'_Something's not right...I can feel it...Terra's up to something.'_ Raven thought, listening to the others talking and beginning to feel left out.

"Does it have to be tonight Beast Boy? I wanted to take it easy, after being petrified for so long, you know..." Terra sighed, walking beside the green teen.

"Actually, Star and I wanted to go alone anyway! We're going on a long date...So we probably won't be back until after 1am..." Robin smiled, standing next to Starfire, putting his arms around her.

"Wow...That is a long date!" Cyborg stared at Robin in surprise.

"Boyfriend, Robin where are we going tonight?" Starfire asked, excited for the date.

Robin smiled. "You'll find out when we get there Star!" Robin winked to her.

* * *

After showing Terra around the Tower again, Beast Boy and Terra made their way back to the Main Room.

Raven stood with her back against the wall with her arms folded and her hood still off, as she watched Robin and Starfire, talking excitedly about their date. Cyborg sat on the couch with Robin and Starfire. He had his hands behind his head and his legs crossed as he listened to the two love birds talking about their date for the night.

"Hi guys! We're back!" Beast Boy chirped, walking past Raven with Terra. "Oh yeah! Terra and I have been talking and we've decided to go to the Carnival tonight!" He smiled, putting his arm around the blonde's waist.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and Terra, a strange feeling swept across her when she saw Beast Boy with his arms around the blonde's waist. She shook that feeling away and tried to work out what her plans were for the night, while the others were out. '_Maybe I should go to the Cafe...Or just listen to the Hex Girls while Meditating?'_

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Starfire's voice.

* * *

"Friend...Terra. Do you wish to go to the Mall of Shopping with me so I can get the perfect dress to wear for tonight's date with boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked, turning her attention to the blonde who sat down on the couch with her and Robin.

"I'd love to Starfire, should we go now? Can Beast Boy come?" Terra replied, smiling as she got up from the couch.

Starfire shook her head. "I'd rather it just be you and I go shopping Terra! We have so much of the catching up to do!" She too got up afterwards. "We'll go now and be back in an hour!" She smiled and turned her attention to Robin who had been listening to the whole conversation with Beast Boy.

"I'll be back soon, boyfriend Robin!" With that, Starfire stole a kiss from the boy wonder's lips and flew over to the Main Room door, past Raven.

Terra grinned and stole a kiss from Beast Boy's lips, then followed after Starfire. For some reason, Beast Boy felt uncomfortable when Terra kissed him.

Raven shook her head when Terra stole a kiss from Beast Boy.

* * *

"Dude! Why don't we play Mega Monkey Five while we wait for the girls to get back? Cy and I have been wanting to play this game! Wanna join Robin?" Beast Boy smiled, turning his attention to him.

"You bet! Alright let's play!" Robin got up to get the game, Cyborg made himself comfortable on the couch.

Robin got the three game control remotes and gave one each to Cyborg and Beast Boy, he had the game set up to play. "Alright guys! Let's go! Loser has to do dishes for a week!"

Cyborg grinned. "So that means your going to do the dishes for a week huh, Robin?" He winked to him.

Raven sighed as she watched the three Titans, she then left the Main Room and wondered down to her room. She knew things weren't going to be the same again with Terra being back.

* * *

**Back with Starfire and Terra...**

"So how did you and Robin end up getting together? Did he ask you out on a date or did you finally tell him how you felt?" Terra asked, as she and Starfire made their way to the Shopping Mall.

Starfire smiled, she loved telling this story to all of her friends. She told Terra how it all happened in Tokyo.

"Wow! You went to Tokyo? Lucky, I've never been there before! Sla...I mean, after all I have been petrified for that long! What else have I missed?" Terra asked, almost mentioning Slade's name but stopping herself on time.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven have became closer, but not the dating close...Ever since Beast Boy has gained the Beast within him.." Starfire then explained the whole situation, completely unaware that Terra had been recording the conversation, meaning to give it to Slade.

"I always thought Raven hated Beast Boy, like she hates me." Terra said. She looked up and smiled seeing that the two friends have reached the Shopping Mall.

"Best friend Raven, is rather complicated...I thought she used to not like me me too, until she and I had the switch...But now we are best friends, she is almost like a sister to me. She finds it hard trusting others, after what has happened to her in the past.." Starfire sighed, then decided to change the topic.

Starfire and Terra walked through the opened sliding doors of the Mall, and made their way to the clothes shop which Starfire liked going to.

"Raven usually helps me with the clothes shopping. I was hoping to be able to help her find the perfect dress, if she and Beast Boy ever became a couple. But I know that will not happen. But now I can help you instead!" Starfire finally reached the clothes shop and walked into the door. She then began to go through the dresses in the shop, trying to find the perfect one.

* * *

**Back with the Titans...**

"Hm...I wonder where Raven went to..." Beast Boy began, as he got bored of the game. He had looked around and noticed she wasn't with them in the room.

Cyborg shrugged. "Probably in her room. Or with Terra and Starfire."

"Speaking of Terra...What do you plan to do for your date tonight, B?" Cyborg turned his attention to the green Teen.

Robin had paused the game and looked at his friends, smiling to them. He was excited about his date with Starfire.

"I'm not sure...To be honest." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head as he said that. Truth was he never even thought much about the date. He wasn't even looking forward to it for some reason. He didn't want to tell Cyborg and Robin his newly founded feelings for Raven. He had mixed feelings for Terra.

"I'm sure what ever you guys get up to, that you'd have fun!" Robin looked at Beast Boy with a grin. He then looked at the time. "Speaking of dates...I'd better get ready for mine, Star and Terra should be back any minute now!" Robin got up then left the Main Room to get changed.

"Time flies when you have fun, huh? I'm just going to go as I am! I'm not going to change." Beast Boy said, lazily as he leaned back on the couch, with his hands behind his head.

"You sure about that? I mean Robin dresses up when he goes out on a date with Star!" Cyborg raised his eye brow as he looked at the green teen.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe the next date, but for now I'm happy how I am!"

Cyborg sighed. "Well, I guess that leaves Raven alone in the tower...Since I have to go on patrol tonight." He got up then left the room, to get ready to go on Patrol.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Starfire and Terra had returned from shopping wearing their new dresses. Starfire met Robin in the Main Room.

Robin smiled looking at Starfire who was now wearing a long sleeved purple dress, and matching high heels. She held a purple hand bag in her right hand. She smiled and flew over to Robin to hug him.

"You look so beautiful Star...Are you ready for our date?" Robin commented, looking at her. He was now wearing a Tuxedo and still had his mask on. He kept his utility belt on just in case it was needed. It was hiding under his Tuxedo's jacket. He put his arms around the Tamaranean.

"Thank you, boyfriend Robin. You are very cute in your Tuxedo! Yes I am ready for our date, I cannot wait to go!" Starfire replied, putting her arms around him. "How will we get there?"

"I was thinking of walking to our destinations." Robin told her, smiling.

Starfire nodded. She loved going on dates with Robin. The two then left, saying good bye to the other Titans.

* * *

**The start of the date...  
**

Terra went straight into her room as soon as she and Starfire got back, she quickly got things ready for the date. She grabbed a small communicator with the letter 'S' on it, it was similar to the Titans communicator but instead of yellow and having the letter 'T' on it, it was red and had the letter 'S'. Terra decided not to change for her date, even though she got a dress. She saw it pointless changing since the date was going to be a short one in her view.

Terra pressed the communicator, meaning to contact Slade saying she was ready for her plan.

'_Terra? Are you saying your ready?'_ -Slade

'_Yes..In a few minutes Beast Boy and I will be going on a date...Leaving Raven alone in the Tower...Could you send at least twenty Slade bots at Titans Tower?' Terra_

_'Twenty? Okay...I shall do...Wait I thought you were going to attack Beast Boy first!' - Slade_

_'I am of course, I'm going to destroy him while I'm out on a 'date' with him!' - Terra_

_'Excellent thinking Terra...Alright, I'll be sending those Slade bots to Titans Tower in about twenty or thirty minutes.. Lets hope they destroy Raven.' - Slade_

_'Mhm! Bye for now Slade!' - Terra._

Terra smiled, she couldn't wait to get her plan started. She knew Cyborg would be out on patrol by now so all she needed to do was to distract Beast Boy. She smirked and grabbed lipstick out of her draw, not just any lipstick, a lipstick that would send someone to become sick. She managed to get one from the Villains Market once. She threw the lipstick in her bag and smiled. She was ready for her plans to begin.

* * *

Beast Boy made his way to Terra's room, with a Box of Chocolates and Bouquet of Red Roses in his arms. On the way, he bumped into Raven who was busy reading a book.

"Heh, sorry!" Beast Boy quickly apologized to the goth who simply nodded, the roses and chocolate fell out from his arms. He quickly picked them up. He noticed her hood was off and blushed. '_Wow, Raven looks more beautiful without her hood on.. '_

"Looks like your looking forward to the date with Terra..." Raven looked at Beast Boy then the red roses and chocolate.

"Um..Yeah, you could say that." Beast Boy smiled nervously. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing...Absolutely nothing." Raven replied then went back to reading.

'_I'm an idiot! I should've given Raven the Flowers and Roses! Wait! Why am I thinking about Raven again, and did I just blush when I saw her?'_ Beast Boy wondered, watching as Raven walked away, as she read her book.

Shrugging once, Beast Boy made his way to Terra's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hang on a sec...Okay I'm ready!" Terra opened the door, wearing her usual clothing, with a black jacket. She had put the communicator in her jacket pocket before Beast Boy appeared at the door.

"Heh, I see you decided not to change either. Here um I got these for you!" Beast Boy gave the chocolate and roses to Terra.

Terra took them and threw them in her room, meaning to destroy them later. "Should we go now?" She wondered, putting her hand out to his, not thanking him for the chocolate and roses.

"Sure!" Beast Boy held the blonde's hand who quickly took her hand away from him. Terra put her hands in her pockets.

"Uh?" Beast Boy blinked staring at her.

"Sorry, I uh don't feel like holding hands at the moment. I think it's babyish!" Terra lied. Truth was, she just didn't like Beast Boy at all. Not one bit, she loathed him more then anything.

* * *

"So, where should we go first? To the Carnival or to a restaurant for dinner?" Beast Boy wondered, looking at Terra.

"To the Carnival...I'm not hungry, I've just eaten." Terra lied again, Beast Boy believed her and nodded.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the Tower, while Terra just used her powers to follow him.

* * *

Terra purposely lagged behind Beast Boy, who was way ahead of her. She grabbed her communicator out of her pocket again and risked contacting Slade. She looked back at Titans Tower and saw the T-Car leaving, and saw Starfire carrying Robin over to the City in her arms while flying.

'_I'm out of the Tower now, with Beast Boy. Raven should be the only Titan alone in the Tower, I just saw Cyborg's car leave the Tower...' - Terra_

_'Excellent...I'll send my Slade Bots out now!' - Slade_

* * *

**Back with Raven...**

Raven sighed, she knew she was alone in the Tower. She went to help herself to some Herbal Tea and made her way back to her room, ,meaning to listen to the Hex Girls, her favourite Band.

She opened her bedroom door and gasped in shock to see about twenty Slade Bots in her room. Her eyes opened wide as she saw them destroying everything in her room. The Slade Bots then saw her and ran to attack her...

Raven went to get her communicator to contact the other Titans, but the nearest Slade Bot took it off her and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces. Raven gasped, and tried to use her powers to throw something at a Slade Bot, only to find out that her powers weren't working.

* * *

**What will happen to Raven, will she be able to fight all the Slade bots by herself?**  
**Will Beast Boy be okay on his date with Terra or will danger come to him?  
How will Robin and Starfire's date go?  
What will Cyborg see on Patrol?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^**

**Author's Note: **The Hex Girls are a band from Scooby Doo who I thought Raven might like. The Lipstick idea came from Batman. I give credit to those two shows!


	3. Terra's plan part 2

**Chapter Three:** Terra's Plan Part 2!

**Author's note: **So sorry for the delay in update! Writers block tried to get me but I managed to win! Yay for defeating writers block! I will be updating this fanfiction more often.

* * *

Raven's eyes opened wide as she got surrounded by at least twenty Slade Bots, in her room, she attempted to fight them without her powers working. She tried to go to her dressing table to get her spare communicator, but one of the Slade Bots blocked her way and threw a punch at her. Raven blocked the punch and kicked him hard, breaking him in half. Sparks came from one of the the broken Slade Bot much to Raven's surprise then vanished.

'_That was easy...I wonder if the others will be this easy...'_ Raven started kicking and punching at the other Slade Bots, who were stronger then her. She fought with the Slade Bots, as hard as she could. Raven made attempts to get to her dressing table, to get her communicator. One of the Slade Bots, saw that Raven wanted to get to her dressing table, that particular Slade Bot decided it was better to destroy it so she couldn't get to it. With help from another Slade Bot, the dressing table was soon smashed to pieces, along with everything inside it.

Two Slade Bots snuck behind Raven and grabbed her arms roughly, making her as their prisoner.

"Gnh! Let me go!" Raven demanded, attempting to break free, but it was no use. The Slade Bots were much stronger then they used to be and had a firm grip on her arms. Two more Slade Bots grabbed her legs. Raven glared at them, she struggled to break free. "What do you want?" She asked, looking around she watched as the Slade Bots destroyed nearly everything in her room.

One of the Slade Bots climbed up onto her bookshelf and took down a photo, of Raven and Beast Boy when they were in Tokyo, the two Titans had their arms around each others shoulders in the photo. Raven gasped, as she made attempts to break free, to save that picture. "Don't even think about breaking it!" She hissed at the Slade Bot. The Slade Bot tossed the picture onto the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"You know you won't get away with what you have done to my room, right? Sooner or later...MMMMP!" One of the Slade Bots put duct tape on Raven's mouth to keep her quiet, as they began to look for something in her now destroyed room.

Three of the Slade Bots found Raven's treasure box, which contained the book, where Malchior is currently sealed in it.

Raven watched, wishing she had her powers back. She watched the Slade Bots take the book out of the Treasure Box.

* * *

Beast Boy was up on top of the Ferris Wheel, with Terra. For some reason he couldn't stop worrying about Raven, even though he knew she'd be 'fine' on her own. '_Why do I get the feeling that something bad's going to happen to Raven?'_ He wondered quietly to himself, as he looked around at the Carnival from the Ferris Wheel, watching as many couples and friends went to rides and sideshow. Young children held balloons and teddy bears as they ran about with their parents and families. Talking and laughter filled the air.

"What's wrong, Beastie Bear?" Terra asked, using a flirty tone to her voice. She looked at him cutely and knew that he wasn't thinking about her. She smiled and put her arm around his waist. "You know you can tell me anything, I am your girlfriend after all Beastie Bear!" She whispered softly to him.

"I know Ter...I just can't help thinking that Raven's in danger...My instincts are telling me that she needs my help..." Beast Boy replied, sounding worried.

"She should contact us if she's in danger, relax Beastie Bear...I'm sure she's fine. Raven can look after herself you know!" Terra reminded him, smiling.

"Yeah...I guess I should relax...GNH!" Suddenly without warning, Beast Boy began to transform into the Beast. Terra gasped in shock as she watched his transformation.

"Beastie!" Terra exclaimed worriedly. She covered her hand with her mouth, and looked somewhat frightened. Beast Boy looked at her and had just finished transforming. He then jumped off the Ferris Wheel, landing neatly onto the ground then rushed out to the exit of the Carnival.

Terra followed after him. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but if he was going to help Raven she won't let him help her.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Slade had been watching his Slade Bots fight against Raven from his secret lair. He smirked watching as they outnumbered her. He smirked even more when two of them began to tie her up. He pressed a button to send out more Slade Bots to the Titans Tower then sat back to relax and watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

**Back with Robin and Starfire...**

The young couple had just finished their meal at a restaurant when Robin began to feel worried about Raven. "I'm starting to think Raven's in trouble." Robin told Starfire, with a worried look on his face. "My instincts are telling me something's not right at home."

"But if she is in trouble then why is she not using her communicator to tell us?" Starfire asked, raising her eye brow curiously. "But you might be right, shall we go and see if she's unharmed?"

Robin stood up. "I'm not sure, maybe she can't reach her communicator, either way we'll help her." Robin helped Starfire up then put his arm around her waist. The two walked up to the counter and paid for their meal then made their way back to the Tower.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cyborg...**

"Oh yeah back in the lead!" Cyborg exclaimed, as he played at the arcade. He was supposed to be on patrol but ended up getting bored and decided to play at the arcade for a while. He played a racing game, similar to the one he and Beast Boy would usually play.

A few people watched him as he played. Suddenly Cyborg's communicator went off.

"_Cy, I think something's not right with Raven...Meet us back at the Tower!" - _Robin.

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Cyborg put his communicator away then left the arcade. He didn't care about the game, he cared more about Raven. He wondered what was going on.

* * *

**Back with Raven...**

Beast Boy had just climbed through Raven's broken bedroom window and gasped in surprise to see an army of Slade Bots, destroying everything in her room. He glanced around and saw Raven tied up and guarded by two Slade Bots. She had duct tape on her mouth and was unconscious.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was still in his beast form and ran towards the Slade Bots, meaning to defeat them and rescue Raven. "Let her go!" Beast Boy warned them, ready to fight.

The Slade Bots turned their attention to Beast Boy and looked back at Raven. They nodded to the other Slade Bots who began to charge at Beast Boy.

Terra had just gotten into the room through Raven's broken bedroom window and saw the mess. '_Excellent...Things are going according to plan!'_ "Beast Boy!" She exclaimed, and ran towards him.

Beast Boy turned around and saw Terra coming to him. He turned his attention to the Slade bots and began to fight them furiously. "How dare you hurt Raven!" He snapped at them as he attacked them, one by one.

A single Star-Bolt hit a Slade Bot, Terra turned around and saw Starfire with Robin by her side.

"So, I was right, Raven was in danger..." Robin began.

"And still is." Starfire gasped, noticing that she was tied up and unconscious.

A sonic boom destroyed one Slade Bot. "Booyah!Now where's Raven?" Cyborg's voice exclaimed, as he came through the window.

"Over there with the Slade Bots." Terra replied,adding a worried tone to her voice. She nodded to where Raven was.

Beast Boy turned back to normal and ran towards Raven, forgetting that the Slade Bots were there. The Slade Bots jumped in front of Raven, to prevent him from rescuing her. "Not on my watch!" Beast Boy growled, ready to fight them.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered, he ran towards the Slade Bot, near Raven and began attacking it.

Starfire and Cyborg joined in the fight. Terra backed away into the dark corner of Raven's room, meaning to press a button on hers and Slade's communicator to bring more Slade Bots into the room.

"Terra! Aren't you going to help?!" Robin called out to her.

"Gnh...I'll be right there!" Terra replied. _'__I'll let this be a warning for them...Next time it won't be so easy!'_ She thought to her self, as she began attacking the Slade Bots in Raven's room.

While this was happening, Beast Boy finally got to Raven's side, and untied her. He then gently ripped the tape off Raven's mouth. She made no sound, since she was still unconscious.

Beast Boy watched Terra fight, as he picked Raven up in his arms. He noticed how Terra wasn't putting much effort into fighting, she was rather 'faking' the fight with the Slade Bot, from his eyes.

The Slade Bots were soon defeated, and Raven's room was a complete mess. It was like a mini tornado had hit it.

"Raven's so not going to be happy when she comes to." Cyborg grumbled, looking at the mess of her room.

"Looks like she's going to have to stay in someone's room while her room gets a complete renovation." Robin announced, walking over to Beast Boy, looking at Raven. "For now, I think she'll have to stay in your room Beast Boy...Your the only one with the spare bed since you have a bunk bed." He added.

"WHAT?!" Terra exclaimed furiously, clenching her fists. "That goth wrench gets to sleep in my boyfriend's room? Why can't I sleep in his room?!" She complained, glaring at Robin.

"Because, I said so. If you don't like it, deal with it!" Robin firmly told her. "As for now Beast Boy, could you take her to your room to let her rest and look after her while the rest of us clean up her room?"

Beast Boy nodded then began to make his way to his room with Raven safely in his arms. Terra frowned even more and went to follow him.

"Terra...We need you here. Leave them alone." Robin ordered, he picked up a broken Slade Bot then began moving it out of Raven's room. Cyborg and Starfire joined him in the cleaning.

"Poor Raven...I hope she will feel a lot better soon. I wonder how the Slade Bots made her go to sleep." Starfire wondered quietly.

"They might have used knock out gas...I'll never forgive them for this..I hate Slade and who ever works with him. He's going down once I can pick up his location once more." Robin replied, putting the Slade Bot down out side Raven's bedroom door. He returned to her room and began dragging another Slade Bot out.

Terra stood and watched them. '_So, Robin hates me too eh? That's fine with me! I've got to warn Slade that Robin's going to strike an attack...'_ "UGH I've got to go to the bathroom!" She quickly then left the room to go to her room.

"This is going to take a while...Of course Terra would get out of doing the job..Something doesn't seem right about that girl." Cyborg began, as he dragged a Slade Bot out of the room, putting it onto Robin's pile.

"Your right...I just can't seem to put my finger on what's different about her. I wonder if Beast Boy has noticed, she is his girlfriend after all. The only reason why we're allowing her on the team again." Robin agreed. He stopped for a moment to look at the mess.

"I too, have noticed something different about friend Terra...I just did not wish to say anything." Starfire joined in the conversation, carrying two Slade Bots and putting them onto Robin's pile.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Terra's room...**

"Slade! Gnh..I think Robin figured out that you sent the Slade Bots...He said he's going to track you down and destroy you!" Terra warned him, as she contacted him through her communicator. Her bedroom door was shut and locked.

"_Pft...I doubt he'd be able to find me Terra...Unless you betray me and spill the beans." _Slade replied. "_You wouldn't do that though, would you? After what we've been though? All that training...All that fighting and all that hatred for the Titans?_"

"No...I would never betray you Slade...You know I'm loyal to you...When the time is right, I'll betray the Titans!" Terra told him. "Just like we planned."

"_Excellent...Are you going to move onto Phase three yet?__" _Slade wondered.

"No, not yet...I'll wait until Raven's room is repaired, then I'll work onto Phase Three! Hehehe! This is going to be fun!" Terra smirked at the thought of Phase Three.

"_Good. I have trained you well..I had better let you get back to the Titans.._" Slade then hung up the connection.

"Perfect!" Terra grinned to herself. She was looking forward for Phase Three. "Ten steps then the Titans will be destroyed...Unless one of them finds out about our plans." She said to herself quietly.

Terra yawned tiredly and went to lay on her bed. She wasn't going to clean up the mess in Raven's room, not her! She thought for a while then smirked. She opened her bedroom window and summoned a boulder, she jumped onto the boulder once it reached her bedroom window then flew away on it. '_Jump City...Here I come!'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Beast Boy's Room...**

Beast Boy had just lay Raven gently down on the bottom bunk bed. He never slept on the bottom bunk. He examined her for injuries, only to find out she's not that badly injured. She had a few scratches and bruises from defending herself against the Slade Bots. He ensured that Raven looked comfortable on the bed and smiled once she was. He sat on the end of the bed and waited for her to come to.

'_She's so beautiful..I wish I stayed behind with her. If I had of known the Slade bots were going to attack her I'd stay behind and protect her...From now on I vow not to leave Raven's side, not even for a minute. Not until she's completely recovered anyway. I don't care what Terra thinks. She'll have to put up with me hanging around Raven. It's not fair to leave Raven out just because Terra's back.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he looked at Raven. '_Is it possible to fall out of love with someone and in love with someone else?' _He wondered on in his mind.

Raven began to stir, and after a few minutes, she opened up her eyes and gently put her hand on her forehead. "Gnh."

"Raven! Are you okay?" Beast Boy quietly asked, as he looked at her.

Raven looked at him and nodded. "I am feeling a bit better then before..." She replied. She looked around and noticed that she was in Beast Boy's room and not hers.

"Before you ask, Robin told me to put you in my room while you were knocked out since your room got completely destroyed...The others are cleaning up your room as I speak." Beast Boy told her. He knew she'd eventually ask why she was in his room. "What happened anyway?" He asked gently.

Raven sat up on the bed, and looked at him. "I was listening to the Hex Girls and Meditating, then suddenly without warning I heard my bedroom window break, and turned around to see glass everywhere. Several Slade Bots made their way into my room and began attacking me as they looked for something. I tried fighting back but my powers weren't working for some tied me up and put duct tape on my mouth, then they decided to put some stuff on a handkerchief and held it to my nose..Obviously knocking me out." She explained. "My powers are back, but it's a mystery on why they weren't working when I needed them the most."

"Were you frightened? Okay okay I know you don't do fear...But still were you?" Beast Boy asked, receiving a glare from her.

"Dumb question. No I wasn't afraid, worried yes because they broke my communicator. I'm not sure what they were after." Raven replied.

"I saw them go for your book, you know the one where Malchior is trapped in? But I stopped them from taking it and hid it under your bed." Beast Boy said. "We all fought the Slade bots, including Terra...Although she did not seem to do much of the fighting from what I noticed. It's almost like she didn't care." He said the last few words softly.

Silence filled the air for a while, until someone knocked at the door.

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip and went to open the door, hoping that it wasn't Terra. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it.

* * *

**What will happen next?  
What is Phase Three of Terra's plan?  
Who is behind the door? Is it Terra or another villain?  
Who will find out what Terra's plan is?  
Stay tuned for the next Chapter!  
**


End file.
